


Android

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crime, Gen, Mystery, Suspense, Thriller, futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: [Futuristic AU] Rocinante receives an android from his older brother. However, Law’s behavior is different from most androids. Soon, the dark secrets behind the humanoid robots begin to unfold. Among those secrets is the mysterious disappearance of Rocinante’s older brother, Doflamingo.





	1. The Box and the Letter

**Chapter 1: The Box and Letter**

It was a warm sunny day, the perfect day for a walk in the park. Some birds were flying around while others were sitting around and chirping loudly. The hovercars zoomed overhead. A cool breeze blew past Rocinante, ruffling his blonde hair slightly. The twenty three year old was heading to his apartment complex, wisps of his cigarette smoke being carried in the direction of the wind.

“Welcome back Rocinante,” The front desk receptionist greeted.

Rocinante nodded in acknowledgement before heading straight for the elevator. He lived on one of the higher floors, enjoying the view of New World, Dressrosa District it gave him. He entered the elevator and clicked his floor’s button and glanced around outside to see if anyone was rushing to catch the same elevator. It seemed it was only him so he allowed the doors to shut.

A few moments later, the elevator dinged and he exited, heading down the hallway. Only a few footsteps after his exit did he trip. Rocinante was used to it and sighed, getting back up and dusting his clothes. He managed to make it to his apartment with only tripping a total of four times. He took out his keycard and scanned it, opening the door.

He entered his apartment, shutting the door behind him and turning on the lights. He noticed a large box, well it was more of a tall box. Just the box itself was six feet tall. Walking over to it, Rocinante noticed the letter taped to the front and plucked it, unfolding the piece of parchment.

_Dear Rosinante,_  
Inside this box is something valuable, but do not sell him. Even if you become dirt poor, you must not sell him. I can’t really explain, but please just take care of him. Do not leave him alone at any cost. You can give him different clothing but let him keep his spotted fur hat. This isn’t a prank. Just please…take care of him. Since you’ve changed your last name to Corazon and been kept out of the limelight, no one has been able to make the connection between you and me. Do not throw this paper away. Keep it with you just as you keep his hat with him.  
-Domino Flag 

“Domino Flag?” Rocinante questioned. “I’ve never met that person—wait,” He looked at the letter closely. “Rosinante…only my brother and parents know that’s my real name. And ‘Domino Flag’ knew my last name wasn’t originally Corazon…” He took out his notepad and pen and quickly jotted down:

**Domino Flag  
Doflamingo**

“Domino Flag is an anagram of Doflamingo,” Rocinante whispered, his hands trembling. He dropped his notepad and pen, falling backwards onto the couch. _‘No, that’s impossible. Doffy disappeared a year ago!’_ He shook his head. _‘But the anagram can’t be a coincidence. And only Doffy and our parents are the only ones that knows my name isn’t Corazon Rocinante but Donquixote Rosinante,’_

Rocinante ran a hand through his hair and groaned in frustration. He glanced at the box and found it odd. Nowadays, people would send things in metal boxes that could be unlocked with a fingerprint scan or a retina scan. However, the box that was sent was made of pieces of wooden planks. What Rocinante was also wondering was how the box got there in the first place. Usually packages and mail were sent to Rocinante’s P.O. Box, and he was sure that his apartment was locked when he had left for his morning stroll.

After a few more minutes, Rocinante got up and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. “It’s too early to be thinking like this,” He mumbled as he added a few scoops of sugar and coffee creamer. He mixed it and took a sip, the caffeine helping to wake him up completely. He looked towards the living room but the tall crate was still there along with the letter on the coffee table. He wasn’t imagining things.

 _‘It can’t have been sent by Doffy,’_ Rocinante thought. _‘Doffy’s been missing for so long and he wouldn’t randomly send me a box. And I know for a fact that he likes to be fancy so he wouldn’t send a crate to me,’_ His hands began to tremble. He reached into a pocket and took out a box of cigarette, lighting one and bringing it to his lips, inhaling the nicotine. _‘But Doffy wasn’t confirmed dead, his body was never found. He could be still alive, but why would he send me something? Why wouldn’t he reveal himself to be alive? Doffy, are you in some kind of trouble? I’m a police officer, I could help you,’_

Rocinante sighed as he finished up his cigarette, extinguishing the butt in his ashtray. He looked at the wooden crate. “Guess it’s now or never. I won’t get answers just from staring at it,”


	2. The Android

Rocinante pulled one of the front of the crate open, tossing the cover to the side. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was a young boy with long black hair. His eyes were still closed so Rocinante couldn’t tell what color they were. The boy’s skin was kinda pale, as if he were sick. A white fluffy hat with black spots sat on the boy’s head. His clothes were torn and ragged.

Rocinante then noticed that the boy was not breathing. “Shit! Don’t die on me kid!” He grabbed the boy and laid him on the couch, worrying even more once he felt how cold the skin was. He then immediately began to push down on the boy’s chest. “Damn it! Breathe!”

The boy’s eyes opened at the action. Rocinante didn’t feel any heartbeat or the chest rising and falling, but the boy sat up as if it were normal. Staring into the boy’s eyes, Rocinante knew the kid wasn’t a human. Those grey eyes were the eyes of one of S.M.I.L.E. Corps’ androids.

Rocinante waited for the boy to speak. Usually when an android is first activated they ask, “Hello Master, what is your name?” But the boy didn’t say anything, he just stared directly at Rocinante. _‘Okay, maybe I should speak first,’_ Rocinante thought. “My name is Corazon Rocinante,”

The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

_‘Maybe he doesn’t understand what I’m saying,’_ Rocinante pointed to himself. “Corazon Rocinante,”

“Cora…san?” The boy’s voice was soft, a little over a whisper. His voice was hoarse, as if he were a human with a dry and scratchy throat.

Rocinante shook his head. “Corazon not san. Your voice sounds a bit odd. Let me check your vocal settings,” He reached out to touch the boy’s throat but the android pulled away. _‘Odd. Usually androids don’t mind being modified,’_ “You don’t want me to check your vocals?”

The android shook his head. “Drink,”

“Drink?” Rocinante questioned. “Umm…androids don’t need to drink anything,” _‘I don’t even think they can drink anything because their insides are mechanical,’_

“Drink,” The boy repeated, pointing at his throat. 

_‘Maybe he can drink,’_ Rocinante stood up and filled a glass with water, handing it to the android.

Without saying a word, the boy brought the cup to his lips and gulped the contents down. He placed the empty cup on the glass coffee table. The boy tried to say Rocinante’s name again. “Cora…san,”

 _‘Maybe it’s his programming,’_ Rocinante sighed. “Okay, try saying Rocinante,”

“Ro…chi…manta ray…” His lips struggled to form the words.

 _‘Guess he has a hard time saying both parts of my names,’_ Rocinante thought. _‘But his behavior is weird. Androids are usually perfectly capable of saying almost all words, including names. And his clothes are torn,’_

“Law,”

Rocinante blinked. “What was that?”

The android pointed at Rocinante. “Cora-san,” He then pointed at himself. “Law,”

“Your name is Law?” Rocinante asked.

The boy nodded.

“How old are you?” Rocinante questioned.

“Ten,”

Rocinante’s communicator began to beep. He tapped his wristband. “Rocinante here,”

_“Roci, where the hell are you!?”_

“Bellemere?” Rocinante asked. “What are you talking about?”

_“Look at the time, Corazon!”_

Rocinante looked at the clock on his wristband and his eyes widened. “Shit! I’m late!” He was about to head to the door but looked back to the android. “Uh…Bellemere? Could you bring me a set of kids’ clothing?”

_“Huh? Is there a runaway child with you?”_

“Something like that,” Rocinante muttered. “But can you please just swing by my place with the clothes? He looks around ten years old,”

_“Fine. I’ll be there in ten,”_

“So Law,” Rocinante asked. “You’re an android but how can you drink water?”

Confusion was evident in the young boy’s eyes. “Android?”

 _‘He doesn’t know that he’s an android?’_ He furrowed his brows. “What did you think you were?”

“Human,”

“Why would you think that you’re a human?” Rocinante questioned. 

Law lifted Rocinante’s hand and placed their palms together. “Same,”

 _‘His skin…it’s not cold anymore. It’s actually warm,’_ Rocinante realized. _‘Maybe his body warms up when activated? Wait, aren’t androids exteriors supposed to be metallic? His outermost layer feels a lot like skin. You won’t be able to tell it’s not skin unless you touch it. It sorta has a bit of a rubbery fabric texture,’_

Rocinante held up a mirror for Law. “Look at your eyes, Law. They’re not humans, they’re mechanical,”

Law stared at his own reflection, focusing on his eyes. “Different. Not same,”

“That’s right,” Rocinante nodded. “Our eyes are different,”

That’s when the knock at the door was heard. “Roci, open up!”

Rocinante opened the metal door and Bellemere handed the clothes to Rocinante. “Thanks Belle,” He walked over to Law. “Law, can you go to the bathroom and change your clothes? The ones you’re wearing and ripped and dirty,”

“Okay,” Law nodded and headed to the bathroom.

 _‘Wait, how does he know the location of the bathroom?’_ Rocinante wondered.

“That boy’s not a runaway,” Bellemere said. “Those are the eyes of an android,”

“He didn’t know that he was an android until a few minutes ago,” Rocinante told her. “He thought he was human,”

“Don’t they have some kind of programming?” Bellemere asked. “Where’d you get him from anyway?”

Rocinante showed her the letter. “I…I think Domino Flag might be Doffy,” He scrolled through pictures of him and his brother on his communicator. “His disappearance was too sudden and no body was found,”

“Flamingo,” Law said as he came out and caught sight of the photos.

“What?” Rocinante asked.

Law pointed to Doflamingo. “Flamingo,”

“D-Do you know something about him?” 

Law nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Law is an odd android. Also, all android are adults except for Law. That adds to the mystery.  
> Yes, Law’s hair is long right now but don’t worry. He’ll eventually get a haircut.


	3. The Video

“What do you know about Doffy?” Rocinante asked.

“Floppy?” Law asked, confused as to whom “Doffy” was.

“Doffy, Donquixote Doflamingo, my brother,” Rocinante said. “What do you know about him?” His tone was a louder and firm.

Law visibly flinched and ran behind Bellemere. “Scary Cora-san…”

_‘He can feel emotions?’ _Both Rocinante and Bellemere noted.__

__“Roci,” Bellemere said. “Try not to be so harsh. He’s just a kid,”_ _

__“He’s an _android _!” Rocinante snapped. “My brother disappeared a year ago and there have been no leads! Now this robot comes along and claims to know about him, yet he speaks in incomplete sentences!”___ _

____A sniffle was heard, causing both Rocinante and Bellemere both turned to Law. The child was crying, eyes wide and glassy. His lips continued to quiver as he cried. Bellemere crouched down to his level. “Shh, it’s alright,” She gently patted his back._ _ _ _

____“H-He m-m-m-mad…” Law sobbed._ _ _ _

____Rocinante felt a pang of guilt in his chest at the sight of the crying android. _‘He’s crying but androids can’t cry. This boy is no normal android. That must be why Doffy sent him to me,’ _“I’m sorry,”___ _ _ _

______“N-Not mad?” Law asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rocinante shook his head. “I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I’m just frustrated because my brother suddenly disappeared a year ago and you recognized him in the photo,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Flamingo brother?” Law questioned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rocinante nodded. “Flamingo is my older brother,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Donkey-moat-yay Rose-manta-ray?” Law questioned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rocinante nodded once more. “My real name is Donquixote Rosinante,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not Cora-san?” Law asked. “Rose-manta-ray?” His eyes began to grow and scanned Rocinante’s face. “Identity confirmed: Donquixote Rosinante,” When he had said those four words, his tone had suddenly became monotonous and robotic. His eyes then projected a holographic video._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Doflamingo was sitting in a chair, nervous sweat dripping down his forehead. He took a deep breath. “Rosinante, if you are watching this,” He pulled at the collar of his shirt. “I’m in deep shit,” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Rocinante raised a brow at Doflamingo’s choice of words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“I was reported dead on the news last year,” Doflamingo continued. “You’ve probably noted that my body was never recovered. That’s because I never died in that accident. And it wasn’t really an accident, it was planned,” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Planned?” Bellemere questioned. “What’s your brother talking about, Roci?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I…I don’t know,” Rocinante claimed. “Was someone targeting him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Someone wants me dead,” Doflamingo confessed. “I found something out about the androids that my company has been producing. You’ve seen the first couple models. However, as the company grew and I gained new workers and scientists, they began to change some androids without my knowledge. I can’t really go into details through this video since someone might be watching you. Do not trust anyone from S.M.I.L.E. Corps except these following people I’m about to name,” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rocinante quickly activated the notepad app on his wristband communicator._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Trebol, Diamante, Pica, Vergo, Jora, Lao G, Senor Pink, Machvise, Gladius, and Monet,” Doflamingo listed. “Sugar, Dellinger, Buffalo, and Baby 5 are children that live with the Family, my inner circle of friends. Locate one of them, and they’ll lead you to the rest,” He leaned closer to the camera. “Do not report this to the police. S.M.I.L.E. Corps has planted spies in the law enforcements. I only know that the Bellemere woman you hang out with is not one of the spies. I was cautious since she was getting close to you, so I looked into her files. You can tell her about this video if you wish,” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That bastard looked into my files!?” Bellemere growled. “What happened to privacy!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“You’ve probably noticed that Law isn’t like the other androids. Well, that’s because he isn’t. He is one of those models that the workers added some changes. He can change his eyes to look human but if he uses his android capabilities then his eyes will turn mechanical. He needs food, water, and sleep like a human and he can feel emotions. That’s all I’ll say in this video. One last thing, Rocinante. Please stay safe,” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The video ended and Law blinked, his eyes now resembling those of a human. The android yawned. “Tired,” He rubbed his eyelids. “Sleepy,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Rocinante picked Law up. “You can sleep in my room for now, okay?” Law nodded as Rocinante took him to the bedroom, tucking him in. He then went out to speak with Bellemere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“The new owner of S.M.I.L.E. Corps after your brother’s supposed death was Kaido,” Bellemere said. “He must be the one after your brother’s head,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You’re not surprised that I’m the younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo?” Rocinante asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m not an idiot,” Bellemere replied. “You two are both tall, both of you are blonde, and both of you have similar facial structures. I was a bit reluctant to believe that you were related to him because you’re clumsy as hell,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m not _that _clumsy,” Rocinante mumbled.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I should be getting back to the station,” Bellemere told Rocinante. “Should I mark you down for a sick day or a vacation?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Staycation,” Rocinante answered. “I might have to go to the mall to buy clothes for Law. It’d be suspicious of me if I were to say I was sick yet be out and about like a perfectly healthy human being,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Guess you’re right,” Bellemere nodded in agreement. “So what’re you gonna do about the kid?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Probably forge some papers to claim him as my son,” Rocinante said. “I’ll find one of those people that Doffy mentioned. I want to know the full story behind this, like why they want Doffy dead,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I suggest cutting the boy’s hair,” Bellemere told him. “S.M.I.L.E. Corps are probably looking for a kid with long black hair,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’ll talk to Law about that when he wakes up,” Rocinante agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’ll see you later,” Bellemere then left.  
So now we know that Kaido’s the main antagonist but should we consider Caesar Clown to be on Doflamingo’s side or Kaido’s side?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Difference between Rocinante and Rosinante:   
> Rocinante: Ro-chi-nawn-teh  
> Rosinante: Ro-zee-nawn-teh


	4. The Visions

After about two hours of sleeping, Law woke up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and scanning his surroundings. Panic began to build up when he didn’t recognize the room he was in. He didn’t know where he was and reacted the only way he could think of; he began to cry.

Hearing the android boy’s cries, Corazon immediately rushed to the room, tripping and sliding in the hallway as he made his way to his destination. “Law, what’s wrong!?” He quickly scanned the room but saw no intruders; no one was trying to take Law away. _‘Law doesn’t look hurt nor do I see anyone,’_ He threw the closet doors open just to make sure. _‘No one is hiding here either,’ He checked under the bed. ‘Nobody’s hiding under here,’_

“C-C-Cora-san?” Law stuttered.

Corazon got up and sat down beside the boy and wrapped his arms around him. “Shh, it’s alright,” _‘Why is he crying?’_

Law buried his face into Corazon’s shirt, gripping the fabric in two tight fists. “I-I-I…” He sniffled, uncurling one of his fists to wipe away his tears. “I th-thought I w-w-was a-alone!”

“Shh,” Corazon rubbed Law’s back. “I’m here and I’m not leaving you, okay Law?”

“P-P-Promise?” Law stuttered.

Corazon nodded. “I promise,”

XXX

Law had finished crying ten minutes later. He agreed to the haircut when the topic was brought up and a few scissor cuts—luckily without any of Corazon’s blood being spilt—later, Law had shorter hair. Corazon handed Law a pair of sunglasses. “I don’t want you using any of your android abilities in public but in case you accidentally use them, wear these sunglasses so no one can see your eyes,”

“Okay,” Law nodded. “Where are we going?”

“We’ll head over to the mall to buy you more clothes,” Corazon answered. “We can also get you some toys too if you want, okay?”

Law nodded once more. “Okay,”

“And to blend in with the public, rather than calling me ‘Cora-san’ you can call me ‘Dad’ instead,” Corazon added. “That’s the easiest explanation for our relationship if anyone questions it,”

“Okay,” Law nodded again.

The two took the elevator down to the lobby since Corazon didn’t trust himself with the stairs and headed to the parking lot. Corazon unlocked his hovercar and the two got in. Corazon then started to drive towards the mall, glancing every now and then to Law to make sure he was alright. Law stayed quiet and stared at the sidewalk as they drove by. Around fifteen minutes later, Corazon had parked the hovercar and they were heading inside the mall.

Law held Corazon’s hand and stared at the stores that they passed by in awe. The two took the escalator to the second floor and somehow Corazon still managed to trip while he was standing still on it. The android boy actually rolled his eyes at his new father’s behavior. After a few minutes and some tripping later, they reached a store that sold clothes. Corazon bought one of design of clothes and piled it on the cashier check-out.

“This is a lot,” Law said. “It’ll cost you 32,689 beri,”

“Law,” Corazon whispered, motioning to his eyes.

Law quickly put the sunglasses on. He had accidentally scanned each price tag and calculated the total cost. The clerk finished scanning each barcode and added the tax. “That will be 32,689 beri,” He said. “You’ve got a smart kid,”

“Y-Yeah,” Corazon nodded as he held up his wristband device to transfer the necessary beri to pay for the clothes. 

The cashier placed the clothes into a couple bags and handed it to Corazon. “Thank you. Please come again,”

As they exited the clothes shop, Law’s stomach growled. “When was the last time you ate?” Corazon asked.

Law shrugged. “I don’t know,”

“Well then, let’s head to the food court,” Corazon said.

As most food court in malls are, it was crowded. People were sitting at the tables or walking around. Family sat together, eating and smiling. Some kids were running around the food court. A vision flashed through Law’s mind.

_He was sitting at a dinner table with three other people. One was a girl with brown hair in pigtails and black eyes. The other two were adults. The man had short black hair, black eyes, and glasses. The woman had long brown hair and grey eyes._

“Law are you alright?” Corazon asked, noticing the boy was frozen in place.

Law shook his head and put and hand to his temple. “Can we…can we leave?”

“Sure but aren’t you hungry?” Corazon questioned.

“I just want to get out of here,” Law replied. “Please,”

Noticing the odd behavior, Corazon nodded. “Alright, let’s go home,”

XXX

A seven year old boy with spiky red hair, red-orange eyes, and pale skin was walking around Dressrosa’s mall, walking a white, fluffy-furred, Samoyed puppy on the leash he was holding. The canine belonged to the boy’s best friend whom he hadn’t seen for a while. Suddenly, the dog pulled with enough force that caused the boy to not be able to hold onto the leash. “Oi Bepo!”

Bepo ran around the corner and Kidd followed. When Kidd caught up, Bepo had knocked a ten year old boy down. “Bepo—” Kidd paused, recognizing the spotted hat that the boy wore.

The boy chuckled a bit and petted Bepo. “Good dog,” 

“The puppy really likes you, Law,” The tall man next to the boy said.

“Trafalgar?” 

XXX

“Trafalgar?” 

Both Law and Corazon looked up to see a red haired seven year old boy. Another vision flashed before Law’s eyes as his body froze up.

_He and another boy—one with spiky red hair—were in a treehouse. The boy was showing Law a small robot that he had built himself. They were having fun, both of them were happy and smiling._

“Eustass-ya?” Law said slowly.

Corazon had noticed that Law hadn’t scanned the new boy, yet he seemed to know him. “Law, who is he?”

“He’s…Eustass Kidd…” Law answered. “My…friend…” He then looked to the puppy that was bouncing with joy. “Bepo?”

_He was in a backyard with the brown haired girl—his sister, Lami—playing with a white Samoyed puppy, Bepo._

“Trafalgar, it really is you,” Kidd walked over and helped him up. 

Corazon glanced around, remembering that people would be after Law. “Hey uh Kid?” Corazon asked. “Can we speak somewhere else, somewhere private?” He showed his badge to him. “I’m not a bad guy, I’m a cop,”

Kidd seemed hesitant but reluctantly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidd is Law’s best friend. His older brother is Killer. More about Law will be revealed in the next chapter.


	5. The Chase

A shadowy figure watched from afar as the man, two boys, and dog got into the hovercar. He tapped his wristband and entered a number, hitting the call button. “Sir, I may have located the missing subject,”

_“May?”_

“The subject’s description was a young boy with long black hair and mechanical eyes. The boy I saw had short black hair and grey eyes,”

_“Then why are you suspecting that he’s the missing subject!?”_

Sensing his superior’s impatience, the figure added quickly, “I-I saw his eyes go mechanical for a few seconds!”

_“You saw or you imagined?”_

“I-I’m sure I saw it sir! He was in a clothes store in Dressrosa’s mall and correctly calculated the total costs without a calculator! A-And it wasn’t just one or two prices, it was a large pile of clothes!”

_“Hmm. If you are sure it’s Subject 1006 then you have permission to retrieve him using whatever means you deem fit,”_

“Yes sir,”

XXX

Law, Kidd, and Bepo sat in the backseats of the hovercar, the Samoyed in between them. Corazon backed the car up and headed out of the parking lot. “So Kidd,” Corazon asked. “How do you know Law?” 

“I’m Law’s friend,” Kidd answered. “Bepo is his dog,”

“But…Law’s an android,” Corazon said.

“No he’s not!” Kidd yelled. “He’s a human!”

“Shut up,” 

“Hah!?” Kidd exclaimed. “You want to fight, bastard!?”

“Shut up!” Corazon snapped. “Someone’s following us!” He sped up and made a sharp turn.

“What do you mean?” Kidd kneeled on the cushions and turned around to look through the rear windshield. A hovercar with tinted windows was tailing them, taking the exact same turns whenever they did.

“Kidd, sit down!” Corazon shouted as he positioned the hovercar to gain more altitude. “Everyone, make sure your seatbelts are buckled tightly!”

Kidd immediately sat down at the order and Corazon sped his car up before leveling it out and zooming past buildings. Their follower was still keeping up with them. The chase continued on for minutes before the hovercar started to descend back towards the roads. 

“Why are we going down?” Kidd asked. 

“Shit! The Sky Mode’s battery ran out!” Corazon cursed. “It’s what allows the hovercar to go above the magnetic roads!”

“Hey cop guy, there’s another one!” Kidd caught sight of a guy with the same type of hovercar closing in at the intersection. 

“Damn it, the light’s turning red soon!” Corazon bit his lip and he switched his siren on to allow himself to pass through. 

“Dad?” 

“Not now Law!” Corazon made another turn one after the other.

“But there are more of them in the next street,” Law said.

Seeing that Law, who had removed the sunglasses, had the eyes of an android now, Corazon believed the information. “Then we’ll have to shoot through,”

“Shoot through!?” Kidd exclaimed. “This thing has a gun!?”

“I don’t know who those guys are but I’m pretty sure they’re our enemies!” Corazon clicked another button, causing a turret to protract from the hovercar’s roof. A joystick popped up from beside the gear shifter. Corazon started shooting at the hovercars blockading their path, but the one turret wasn’t enough against those other hovercars. “We’re gonna crash!” Corazon tried to swerve away but it was too late.

A circular glow came from Law’s left hand. As their hovercar collided with the others, the glow extended to Corazon, Bepo, and Kidd. The hovercar rolled over multiple times, landing on its roof. Blood trickled down Corazon’s forehead, a gash on his face. “L-Law? Kidd? Bepo?” His whole body ached. 

But the three were unconscious and covered in smaller cuts and scratches. Corazon tried to get out of his seat to them but he was wedged in and stuck. The sound of the other hovercars stopping by was heard but no one came to their hovercar. There were multiple gunshots and Corazon could’ve sworn that he saw crimson on his windshield. 

After all the gunshots died down, the doors of the hovercar were forced open and someone pulled Corazon, Law, and Kidd out of the wreckage. Corazon’s vision was blurred as well as obscured by the blood on his face. He couldn’t find the energy to wipe the blood away or to try to focus. He just hoped that these guys weren’t going to hurt the children and the dog.

“Ne, ne, what about the mutt?” A man that sounded like he had a very bad cold asked.

“Bring him with us,” Another voice, this one high pitched and belonging to the person carrying Corazon, answered. “Doffy said to bring everyone with Rosinante with us and I think that includes the dog,”

 _‘Doffy?’_ Corazon thought. _‘Are they…the people of…S.M.I.L.E. Corps…that Doffy named?’_ He coughed up some blood as his vision continued to falter.

“Let’s hurry and get them to the hideout before they bleed out,” A deep yet calm voice ordered. 

“Okay, don’t rush us Vergo,” A fourth voice said.

 _‘Vergo? Isn’t he…the one that…Doffy mentioned?’_ He tried his best to recall the named from earlier but his mind was all muddled and unclear. 

“Dad…” Law rasped, regaining conscious. “They…okay. They with…Flamingo…” 

The knowledge comforted Corazon as he fully lost conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magnetic roads have a small magnetic field that allows the hovercar to float above it. A hovercar is basically a car without wheels that stays a bit above the magnetic roads. It is much quieter than non-hovercars since the tires do not scrape the road.   
> The Sky Mode is what most law enforcement hovercars possess, allowing the hovercars to fly above the magnetic fields. The higher you go, the more battery it takes up. The turret is basically a machine gun that law enforcement use to shoot the tires of vehicles their chasing when needed. The enemy hovercars in this chapter were made of bulletproof plating on the side.  
> Doflamingo makes an appearance in the next chapter!


	6. The Truth

The first thing that Corazon registered when he regained conscious was that he wasn’t in the hovercar’s wreckage. He was lying in a bed of some kind of med bay, an IV attached to his arm and bandages around his wounds. The next thing he noticed was that Law, Kidd, and Bepo weren’t with him. Corazon immediately sat up and pulled the IV out. He got to his feet, falling face first to the floor at his first attempt. In his next attempt, he took things slower and staggered to the door.

Corazon pushed the open button on the door and stumbled to the hallway, but quickly regained his footing. _‘Damn it, where are they!?_ ’ “Law!” He called out. “Kidd! Bepo!”

“You shouldn’t move too much!” An eight year old girl said.

“I need to find my son and his friends,” Corazon told her.

That caught the girl’s attention immediately. “Y-You need me?” She asked. “I-I’ll take you to them!”

After a few minutes of walking, the girl had led Corazon to some sort of living room. Law was sitting on the couch, his chest compartment open revealing his mechanical innards though it didn’t seem like the compartment was the entire torso of the boy. A teenager around seventeen years old with spiky blue hair had some tools with him and was working on Law.

“Hey!” Corazon shouted. “Get away from him!” Corazon walked towards the said man and prompted to trip.

“Young Master said that you should be resting,” The teen told Corazon, unfazed at the klutz’s actions.

“Stop messing around with Law!” Corazon snapped.

“I’m repairing the damage he sustained from the crash,” The teen informed. “Just sit down so you don’t reopen your wounds. Baby 5, you should’ve gotten another family member when he had woken up,”

“But he needed me!” The girl, Baby 5, claimed. 

“Cop guy,” Kidd, who was sitting on the other side of Law, said as he petted Bepo’s fur. “Bepo doesn’t seem hostile towards him,”

“Rosinante?” Standing in one of the doorways were Homing, Mari, and Bellemere.

Corazon walked over to his parents and Bellemere. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Some S.M.I.L.E. Corps workers brought us here,” Bellemere answered.

An eleven year old boy with short, wavy blonde hair walked over to Kidd. “You okay now?”

“Tch, that crash was nothing,” Kidd replied to his older brother.

Killer just rolled his eyes before looking to Law. “Is that…Law?”

“Yes and no,” 

Corazon and his parents looked towards the direction of that voice and their eyes widened at the sight of the speaker. A man stood there, dressed in a large pink feathered coat and wore white-framed red-lensed sunglasses. His signature grin was present.

“Doffy!” The three ran to the said man and wrapped their arms around him.

Kidd’s eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. “Killer…that’s Donquixote Doflamingo! He’s the founder of S.M.I.L.E. Corps!”

“Doffy…you’re alive…” Mari sobbed. “My baby boy is alive…”

“What happened to you?” Homing asked. “Why did you disappear?”

“I’ll explain everything,” Doflamingo assured. “Just take a seat first. Gladius, are you finished with Law’s repairs?”

“Yeah,” Gladius closed Law’s chest compartment before standing up and leaving the room with Baby 5.

Law finally opened his eyes, revealing them to be android eyes. “Dad?” He looked to Corazon.

“Law!” Corazon picked Law up. “Are you feeling better now?”

Law nodded. “Yeah,”

“His eyes will return to normal in a few minutes,” Doflamingo informed as everyone took a seat. So…where to begin?”

“Start with Law,” Killer suggested. “When I asked if that was him, you answered yes and no. What do you mean by that?”

“The boy with us is an android that possesses the conscious of Trafalgar Law,” 

“That’s impossible!” Kidd exclaimed. “Androids are a hundred percent mechanical!”

“I’m not the real Law?” Law asked.

“You are the real Law mentally but in a different body,” Doflamingo explained. “The body you’re speaking through is an android, although it acts incredibly similar to a real human in order to blend in with humanity. Kaido’s goal is to use these androids as weapons,”

“But androids are already being used as weapons in battle,” Killer pointed out.

“Those androids are pre-programed before being sent out,” Doflamingo said. “The enemies could hack and change their programming. But if the android has a controller, then it’s be harder as it would take more time in order to disable the link,”

“I…don’t remember any of this,” Law claimed.

“Your programming was tampered with and scrambled,” Doflamingo continued. “You don’t remember that you were one of the kids that were kidnapped by Kaido and his subordinates,”

“Kids?” Bellemere asked. “There are more?”

“They were completely brainwashed in their human form so that they would obey Kaido’s commands,” Doflamingo informed. “Law was the only one still fighting so we tried to save him. We couldn’t retrieve his human body but Law’s father and mother did the tampering with the program,”

“What if they’re doing something to Law’s human body?” Mari questioned. 

“They won’t risk it,” Doflamingo stated. “The android is accustomed to the controller. They’ll most likely take the android back and fix the programming—”

“How long was I kidnapped?” All eyes turned to Law. “How long…was I used as a guinea pig for their android experiment?”

“You and your family disappeared last year,” Kidd informed. “We tried searching for you guys but came up empty handed,”

Law was silent and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. “How…how do I return to my human body?”

“I’m not sure,” Doflamingo answered. “I don’t know exactly how much tampering your parents did,”

Law stood up from his seat and ran down the hallway. As he left, Corazon caught sight of the tears in the boy’s eyes. _‘Law…’_ Corazon got up and started to run after him, promptly tripping on his first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law’s parents were doctors forced to monitor the health of the children’s human bodies as they were in android mode. However, once they found out that their own kids were kidnapped, they tried to desperately free them.


End file.
